


Our Ever After

by JaredTheAsshole



Category: Sanders Sides, Thomas Sanders, Thomas Sanders (Video Blogging RPF) - Fandom
Genre: Angst, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Relationship Problems, Sad Roman, Sad Virgil, Sad everyone, Songfic, dont hate me, first fanfic after account wipe, i cant summary, its garbage but its my garbage so hopefully that means something to readers, k jared out, more as the story goes on - Freeform, much angst i am drowning in it, still not fully used to a03 formatting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-18
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2018-12-31 10:28:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12130491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaredTheAsshole/pseuds/JaredTheAsshole
Summary: After three years of avoiding Roman and the others, they come back to bite Virgil in the ass.It just so happens he runs into them on the anniversary of when he broke up with Roman.And it also doesn't help that he can't sleep without visions of his Prince Charming.----------------Songfic PrinxietySong here: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rL8ZA5nduY0





	1. Put Away The Fairytales

Virgil was hidden in his room. Three years. It had been three years since he had ended it with Roman. He remembered the day clearly. His anxiety forced him to re-live it every damn night. The dark haired boy sighed heavily, running a hand through the messy dark brown mess. 

Sure, he saw Roman almost every day now. God had decided to curse the dark boy when Roman, as well as Patton, Logan and Thomas all moved into the same apartment complex. After high school, Virgil never went to college. He just continued up from Florida to Philadelphia, getting a good job as a little-known author, along with a part-time job at some random store. Target, Walmart? Hell if he remembered with the medication piles his dumbass doctor prescribed.

 _Off track, Virgil. Get back to the more important reason you hate your life._ He thought quietly, his thoughts drifting back to the regal acting man. Virgil got up shakily, heading from leaning against the front door to the living room of the tiny apartment. His thoughts swirled around Roman, his brilliant blue eyes, the light brown hair that was always clean, fancifully kept, soft- No, stop it Virgil.

Dark brown eyes swept the dark room, stopping near the TV. Virgil felt his breath hitch in his throat, noticing the faded bright colored DVD cases of Disney movies. The last gift Roman gave him. Virgil backed away slightly, trembling harder than before. 

“No… Stop it. No need t-to think of that..” He whispered, trying to get his breathing under control, the events of earlier today flashing through his conscious. 

 

_Virgil stumbled slightly, the exhaustion of another long day at work taking it’s toll on the insomniac. He started up the fire escape, because no way in hell was he going to go up the main staircase and risk running any of the other four living in the building. However, as he reached the fourth floor, the floor all five of them lived on, he was cut off by the sound of a sob._

_He knew he shouldn’t be spying on his neighbors, but hell, if someone was hurt and they needed help reaching a phone. Because Virgil can’t talk to anyone on a phone for shit. The dark boy peeked through the lit window the noises were coming from, regretting it immediately._

_Gathered on the couch were the four men he was avoiding, Roman sobbing in the middle of a pile of blankets, and the others. Patton held the regal man close, petting him and giving him small whispers of comfort. Virgil held his breath, ducking down slightly, to remain unseen, but to be able to see the scene himself._

_“Oh god, Pat, I-I miss him..!” Roman sniffled out, blowing his nose, even though more snot replaced it quickly, from the amount of sobbing the light brown haired man was experiencing. Virgil flinched, feeling a slight part of himself shatter at how heartbroken Roman sounded. Logan offered a sympathetic gaze, before rising slowly and heading to the window.  
Virgil squeaked, trying to scramble away without notice, but curse the rain that had happened earlier that day, causing the metal to become slippery and for him to scrawl on his back. He heard the window lift open, then felt the cold gaze of Logan on his figure. He didn’t want to look, but he knew he’d have to face the music. Dark brown moved up to meet sapphire blue, both sets of eyes set wide._

_“Virgil…?” Logan’s quiet, reasoned voice ringing in his ears. The sobbing stopped. Sets of foot steps moved towards Logan’s postion at the window. Virgil nearly let out a sob, the four faces of the others gathered in front of him._

_Thomas stared at him in shock, then a nervous look was directed towards Roman. Logan’s surprise had worn off slightly, he had composed himself, but his eyes gave away the same emotion as his expression had before. Patton’s green eyes were filled with sorrow, but there was still a hint of the warmth he had always shown Virgil._

_He let his bangs fall more over his vision, not caring as he turned his focus to the one he really didn’t want to meet that day. Virgil met his gaze with Roman’s, both boys not exactly happy with what has happened._

_Roman’s emotions displayed clearly in his sky blue eyes. First, flashed in surprise, just like everyone else. Then, it slowly converted to excitement, almost as though he was happy to see Virgil. ‘No Virgil, no one is happy to ever see you.’ He reprimanded himself, continuing to take in Roman’s reaction._

_Finally, his eyes settled on cold, harsh anger. Virgil visibly flinched away, using his hands to push himself back, away from the four and towards his apartment’s window._

_“Enjoyed the show, Anx?!” Roman’s harsh voice carried in his ears, causing Patton and Thomas to let out a small gasp, ushering Roman away from the window. And from Virgil._

Virgil finally let himself sob. Anx, Anx. He remembered the nickname too well. He and Thomas seemed to show anxiety the most out of the five, back when they hung out. When they were happy. He let his feelings out a lot more back then. Somehow, his own anxiety affected Thomas’s, which lead to the other three separating them more at first.

Virgil curled in on himself, up on his couch. He cried his heart out, clutching at his arms. The scars under his hoodie were burning, as the young boy thrashed on the couch, finally letting out the wails he had kept bottled up for three years. Seeing the others like that broken him, they had shattered his barriers just as easily as when they were all friends. Eventually, he let out one finally scream before going still and silent, gasping for air as the tears subsided slightly, not as flooding as earlier. But still there. 

Finally, Virgil managed to drift off into an uneasy sleep, not even aware the other four were at his window, only seeing him by the one lamp light he had left.


	2. Climbed An Escape Grown From Seeds That You Planted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Memories start to pop up, and Dad is back in Virgil's life.

_“Can I turn to you in my need?” The soft voice reached Roman’s ears, turning to look down at Virgil._

_Both boys were 14, just about ready to start High School. The last few weeks of August were there, ready to drag them into as much adventure as they could get into before they become trapped in the dungeon of tests and homework._

_“Ro, please… I need to know…” The dark boy shrank into his dark tee-shirt, brown eyes flickering with unknown emotions. Roman’s face broke from his concentrated look to one of ease, smiling gently at the boy, cupping his face between two tanned hands._

_“Of course, Virgil! What makes you think I wouldn’t?” The fancy boy asked, a slight annoyance reaching the back of his mind. Who would make the boy in front of him doubt his best friend? Who did he need to slay for Virgil?_

_He winced as he accidently gripped Virgil too tightly, causing the other boy to move back, rubbing at a cheek. Roman stopped, noticing the dark boy muttered something to himself before looking back at Roman, a sly grin on his face._

_“No need to worry, Ro. I just had to know. Now come on, I found a path to a different part of the forest!” Virgil beamed happily, grabbing Roman by the wrist and tugging the taller boy along, both soon forgetting Virgil’s worrying words, their laughter filling the air._

_Neither one noticed as Virgil’s father watched disapprovingly from their front window._

\---------------------------

Virgil gasped awake, flying off of the couch, the blanket around him twisting around his legs and causing him to crash to the ground, ripping a groan from his throat. _‘Wait, blanket?’_ Virgil didn’t have a blanket when he fell asleep. And he most definitely did not leave on the hallway lights.

 _‘Oh god someone’s in my house. Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit…!’_ His mind moved at a million second pace, thoughts and terrible scenarios flooding into his head as he held in a scream.

He unraveled his legs, kicking the dark purple fabric away as he swayed to his feet, his head pounding from the impact on the floor. Virgil looked around tiredly, his dark eyes scanning over the scene. Sure, there was someone in his house but… nothing looked out of place. Nothing seemed taken. However, a lot of things looked less… dusty. Like someone came in, not to steal, but to clean his house.

Virgil took a deep breath, glancing around his living room, eyes widening when he realized the window was open. He forgot to lock his window. His anxiety usually made him check three times but, seeing the others… It must’ve made him forget. 

The dark boy flinched, grabbing the blanket and wrapping it around himself, clinging it close to his shoulders. He glanced down at his socked feet before starting to move slowly, following a soft sound from the kitchen. The sound of his stove and a pan. He kept breathing deeply, trying to make sure he didn’t send himself into a panic attack while an intruder was in his apartment.

Virgil glanced around the corner into the small, cramped kitchen. His eyes widened, the blanket slipping off his shoulders. He took in the blue shirt, along with the gray cardigan. Patton. Patton was in his kitchen, cooking?

“P-Patton…” He whispered, causing the older man to jump, quickly turning to look at the dark boy. Patton’s green eyes filled with warmth and love, turning off the stove before getting close to Virgil.

“Heya, kiddo…” He said softly, taking in Virgil’s sensitive hearing. The older man stood awkwardly, looking like he wanted to do something. However, before he could ask, Virgil rushed forward, practically throwing himself onto Patton, clinging to him tightly in a bone-crushing hug.

Patton blinked, quickly hugging him back and smiling wide. Meanwhile, Virgil’s mind was back to racing. _‘He’s here, he’s here, Patton’s here, he’s back, he’s in your apartment, he’s going to LEAVE-’_

Virgil gasped suddenly, tears sprouting in his eyes. The man in blue’s eyes widened before hugging Virgil closer, shushing him softly. 

“Don’t leave, don’t leave me, n-not again..!” Virgil’s words fumbled, feeling Patton’s grip on him clench down before releasing a few seconds later. God damnit, what was he thinking. _‘All of them will leave again…’_

“No, never again.” Patton agreed softly, rocking his dark, strange son. Virgil finally allowed himself to relax slightly, staying close to Patton as he continued whatever food he was making. Turns out, they were having breakfast for a very late dinner.

They both ate in silence, Patton clearing and cleaning the plates afterwards. Virgil stood by awkwardly, watching as his ‘dad’ cleaned up his dirty kitchen. Finally, Patton finished, turning and smiling at the younger boy. 

“So, what should we do? Would you prefer to head back to bed or watch some movies?” Patton asked, grinning.

Virgil didn’t know, he couldn’t get his thoughts to finish, but next thing he knew, Patton was leading him back to the living room, setting up the couch as a sleeping spot. He headed over to the dusty Disney rack, pulling out Black Cauldron and putting it into the DVD player. The blue shirted man headed back, wrapping the blanket around Virgil and settling down on the other side of the couch.

 _‘See he doesn’t care, he would be closer to you if he really did care!’_ Virgil’s thoughts forced into his mind, trembling slightly. Suddenly, he felt the couch cushion beside him move down, glancing over to see Patton next to him. Virgil felt his lips twitch upward slightly, resting his head on Patton’s shoulder as the movie played. 

As the clock reached 2 AM, both of them were asleep, cuddling together on the couch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yeah, not Roman's POV yet, fully. But the memory is kinda half Roman's half Virgil's POV
> 
>  
> 
> so yeah, more Virgil
> 
> but he got Dad back so
> 
> happy days
> 
>  
> 
> Also, author does not know how to author


	3. Author lives???!

Soooooo

Dunno how many of ya'll have stuck around for this. Or for my other story.  
But yeah, would ya'll be interested in seeing this story or Lost Inhaler continued????  
Lemme know and we'll just see how much I can write around my school work ;P


	4. here we are again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hi i've returned

So I think I've finally decided upon a schedule for these fics.  
I dunno how many of you are sticking around for Lost Inhaler, or Our Ever After, or a mix of both, but I will be posting this update in both fics so anyone who doesn't read one of these will find it in the other.

So.

Lost Inhaler is coming first. I know some of you are big fans of Sanders Sides and you've enjoyed my fic with it.  
But I don't.

Our Ever After was a messy story I began in 8th Grade. It's sloppy, it's tiring for me to read, it's too short, and it's feeling rushed.  
Lost Inhaler feels only slightly better, but not to the extreme like Our Ever After.

So yeah, Lost Inhaler is going to be the first fic I'm picking up. I've began rewriting the next chapter and, I hope to get it out during my Winter Break, which begins Dec. 21st.  
So yay, be happy IT fans.

Now, Our Ever After. Honestly, I can't find any joy in the chapters already posted? I love Sanders Sides, but the episodes are harder for me to follow than the story of IT.   
So, the entire fic is getting scrapped. I'm gonna attempt to rewrite it but, I doubt it will be posted soon. 

The original fic will remain up until the new version has a few chapters completed. 

Anything else to pay attention to would be, new fics? Now I understand these two I already have has already got people waiting, but

Have you SEEN the Avengers Endgame trailer?  
Yeah, ok, we're getting Marvel fics up in here. Most likely one-shots and short stories, but who knows how far it will go.

 

SO YEAH, uh, we've made it to the end of this update. When Lost Inhaler starts updating all the update chapters will be deleted from the fic. Uhhh, yeah so, just gimme a bit more patience and we'll see how far we can get with this.


End file.
